Controlled Desire and Forced Maitara
by The Insanity Of A Fluffy Bunny
Summary: How far would you go to get what you want? WARNING: Contains limes. Not lemons, LIMES. Some yuri. Rated M for disturbing themes, sensuality, violence, language, homosexuality & bisexuality, rape, and slight citrus.
1. Part One

**Prologue**

After the end of The Hundred Year War and the defeat of Firelord Ozai, Team Avatar was once again scattered across the globe. Sokka, along with Suki, returned to the South Pole to help return it to its former glory. Toph Bei Fong traveled to the city of Ba Sing Se to assist with its rebuilding. Zuko and Mai, of course, stayed in the Fire Nation so that Firelord Zuko could rule justly over his people. Aang and Katara continued to travel the world, helping people, rebuilding cities, and giving hope.

**Chapter 1 **

**Katara**

I pulled myself out of bed, still half asleep. I could hear squirrel birds chirping in the early morning. I glanced at Aang's peaceful, sleeping face and smiled. I walked over to the open window and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I looked back at Aang, and my smile faded. I do love Aang, I really do. But not in the way everyone thinks. Not in the way that I know I should. I feel more like a mother, a sister, a best friend. But not a lover. And there is one other thing- something that I would never admit to anyone, not even myself. I…I think I may be in love with Zuko. Aang began to stir, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. I yawned and put on my happy face. I never let on to Aang that I was anything less than completely ecstatic every second of the day. I walked through the doorway and towards the kitchen so that I could prepare breakfast. Suddenly, a pair of rough hands clamped over my mouth. Before I could scream, a sickly-sweet smell filled my nose. Then everything went black.

**Chapter 2**

**Katara**

I slipped in and out of consciousness, seeing nothing but blackness and hearing the faint sound of voices. When I finally became fully awake, everything was still dizzy and disoriented. I could've been in that darkness for minutes, hours, days, weeks. I don't know. Suddenly, I was jolted back into reality. Everything was spinning and surreal and exceedingly bright. I shook my head, and my vision began to return to normal. I could see the faint outline of a couple of men and a woman. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled angrily as my head began to spin and the dizziness returned. But as I blacked out, I caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Was that person really here, or did the drugs that they put in my system to keep me unconscious cause me to see things that weren't really there? But before I could think too deeply about the matter, I passed out cold. "Night-night, Katara." the familiar face whispered.

**Chapter 3**

**Katara**

"What the hell…" I whispered groggily, slowly opening my eyes. "Well, look who's coming to." Said a girl in a deadpan tone of voice. A very _familiar_ tone of voice. My eyes shot open, and I sucked in a sharp, ragged breath. The girl standing in front of me was Mai, wife of the Firelord. Wife of Zuko. I tried not to acknowledge the jealous pangs in the pit of my stomach. Then my rational thoughts returned. "What in the hell am I doing here?" I said angrily. "That's for me to know and you to agonize about." She grinned smugly and twirled a strand of my deep brown hair around her long, elegant finger. Okay, at this point I was starting to get really pissed off _and_ slightly creeped out. "I am _serious. _You tell me what's going on right now or I'll- I'll-" I raised my hands to waterbend at her, only to realize that my entire body was bound to a chair. "Dammit," I muttered. "Not so tough now, are we, Water Princess Katara." whispered Mai, running her long fingertips across my collarbone. "Screw you." I said furiously. Mai just gave me a small, sly smile, lifted her skirt, and pulled a long, gleaming knife from a band around her thigh. And then she threw it at me.

**Chapter 4**

**Katara**

I let out a sharp scream as the knife flew towards me. But as it passed me, it barely grazed my skin and left a delicate cut across my cheekbone. Mai lifted my chin with one long, elegant finger. I gave her a glare with as much hatred as I could muster as she tipped my chin upward. "See what I can do with one tiny little knife when I'm not even trying?" whispered Mai, eyeing the knife in the wall carefully. "So I'm sure that you could imagine what I could do to you _if I really wanted to._" I looked away from her, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing the fear in my eyes. She scraped her long, sharp fingernails across my cheekbones. I cringed as her fingernails dug into my wound, which had begun to bleed lightly. "So," began Mai, absent-mindedly playing with my hair. "You're probably wondering why you're here." I nodded slightly. "Well, Princess Katara, you're here because you interest me. You're here because you interest me very, _very_ much. How would you like to become a concubine for a member of the royal family?" "A concubine!" I gasped, shocked. "I will _not_ become a whore!" "Sorry, let me rephrase that. You _will_ become a concubine, or I will slit your throat right here and now." Mai replied, running the blade of one of her knives across my lips. "And besides, you didn't let me finish. You didn't let me say _who's_ concubine you would be." "Is it…Is it Zuko's?" I asked hesitantly, my heart racing. "Maybe," she said coyly. _' You can do this. You must be brave.' _I told myself. "I'll do it." I said.

**Chapter 5**

**Katara**

Mai summoned her servants, who undid my binds and led me into a room down the hall. Mai was already waiting for me there. Before I could say anything, she held up a tiny red-and-gold thing. When I realized what it was, I drew in a sharp breath. "Your new clothes, Princess Katara." Said Mai, a tiny smile playing across her lips. It was a tiny two-piece lingerie-like thing. The top was like a very tight-fitting string bikini, only a _lot_ more revealing. The bottom piece was sort of like a skirt. A golden ribbon tied above my hips. A piece of gauzy red fabric hung from the front and the back, exposing my hips, thighs, and the rest of my legs. "You're freaking kidding me!" I said. "Nope." Said Mai. "Now strip." I undressed and put on the outfit. But I noticed that Mai's eyes lingered a little too long as I slipped into my new clothes. She bound my wrists together with golden chains and took my arm. "Come on. Let's go show you off to Zuko." said Mai, which sounded pretty odd in her lifeless tone of voice. I managed a tiny smile, but I was freaking out on the inside. We walked up to a huge set of doors emblazoned with the symbol of the Fire Nation. I felt like Aang in one of his crazy dreams. Only this time, it wasn't the Firelord who wasn't wearing pants. It was me.

**Chapter 6**

**Katara**

"Everybody out!" commanded Mai in that bossy way of hers. Everyone hurried out of the room, casting quick glances at me on their way out. I hid my face, which I knew was burning with shame. Mai pushed me through the doorway, and I stumbled straight into Zuko. My almost-bare chest was pressed up against Zuko's fully clothed one, and I could feel his heartbeat speed up. My own heartbeat raced as fast as a hummingbird rabbit's wings, confirming my deepest suspicions. I _was _still in love with Zuko. Zuko looked at me with wide-eyed shock. I averted my gaze and stepped back. I could feel my cheeks burning again. "K-Katara! What are you doing here? And why are you wearing…that?" Zuko stuttered. "Wait- is she- is she a – a concubine?" I looked away. Mai replied for me before I could say anything. "It appears to be so." she said. Zuko looked straight at me. "I hope Mai's not forcing you into this, Katara. You know that you don't have to do this." I felt Mai lift a knife to the back of my neck, and I looked down.  
"I-It's fine. I want to." I murmured. Zuko looked at Mai. "I don't know what to say. I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, Mai. But, ah, thank you, I guess." "I think you misunderstand, Zuko." said Mai, looking Zuko squarely in the eye. "Katara isn't your concubine. She's _mine._"

**Chapter 7 **  
**Zuko **

"Everybody out!" I could hear Mai demand of all the people in the Royal Chamber. I figured that Mai was just coming in with another one of her requests, like, "Give me _this_", or "Give me _that_", and I walked over to open the door for her. Right as I was about to open the doors, they swung open, and Katara stumbled in, wearing, well, almost nothing. I felt my heart stop. I didn't even have the sense to move as she stumbled straight into me. I felt her warm body against mine, and all I could do was just stare. Then, Mai walked in, and Katara blushed and stepped back. "K-Katara! What are you doing here? And why are you wearing…that?" I stuttered when I was finally able to regain my speech. _' Shit, Zuko. Great job. You sounded like such a manly Firelord when you said that, and not a complete IDIOT!' _I mentally cursed at myself for sounding so stupid. Then, slowly, a realization dawned on me. "Wait- is she- is she a- a concubine?" I stumbled over my words. Katara's beautiful face was full of shame as she lowered her gaze. "It appears to be so." said Mai tonelessly. Now, I'm ashamed to say that my first thought wasn't _' Does Aang know that Katara is here? What does he think about this? '_ but all I could think about was Katara. Every time I looked at her, it took my breath away. But why was she here? Was she…mine? "I hope that Mai's not forcing you into this, Katara. You know that you don't have to do this." I told her. "I-It's fine. I want to." She said quietly, still looking down. She _wanted_ to? Does this mean she actually…likes me? Though I had never really admit it to myself, I think that I've been in love with Katara ever since the day I first captured her in pursuit of the Avatar. I curved my body around hers, teasing and taunting her while she was tied to that tree, secretly loving the way her beautiful sapphire eyes lit up in pure rage and pain. But now she was Aang's girlfriend, and I knew that I could never touch her, never hold her, never tell her that I loved her. She was the forbidden fruit. But now she was here. My heart beat faster in anticipation. I looked to Mai. "I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, Mai. But, ah, thank you, I guess." "I think you misunderstand, Zuko." said Mai with a cold, steely glint in her eyes. "Katara isn't your concubine. She's _mine._"


	2. Author's Note

Hi! I just wanted to say that I am planning on continuing the story. I've already prewritten a bunch of chapters, I just haven't had the chance to type them up and post them yet. Thanx for all your support.

Wuv,

SakoRawr


	3. Part Two

**Chapter 8 **

**Katara**

"W-W-What?" I sputtered. I looked up at Zuko, whose face was a picture of pure shock. Wisps of his thick, dark hair fell from his ponytail to his face. His golden, almond-shaped eyes were wide with fear and shock. The room was completely silent. Zuko's eyes darkened with outrage. "Katara, were you aware of this?" he said. I shook my head hurriedly. "Do you _want_ to do this?" he asked. I shook my head again. He stood up from his regal-looking throne and turned to Mai. "You _cannot_ force Katara into this. You _will_ not. I won't let you." he told her angrily. Mai glared at Zuko. "I don't care what you _think_ you can make me do. She's mine. And Firelord or not, you _cannot_ do whatever you please with her." Mai replied, her eyes flashing angrily. "What makes you think that I won't just ban you from the Royal Palace?" retorted Zuko. "This," she said, pulling a knife form under her skirt and slashing it across her collarbone. She pressed her slender hand to her head and playfully fell to the ground in mock agony as her upper chest began to seep blood. "Firelord Zuko and I got in a fight, and he became very angry and pulled out a knife, and….." she sighed dramatically. "Oh, I can't bear to go on…." She looked at Zuko with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "The people have just begun to trust you again. Do you have any idea how _easy_ it would be to turn them against you?" "You are not the same woman I married!" roared Zuko, radiating pure rage."Kidnapping a young, innocent girl and forcing her into slavery just so that you could use her as a _plaything._" He said disgustedly. "When did you even become…._interested_ in girls, anyway?" Mai sighed. "Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Are you really this ignorant? You honestly didn't wonder why Ty Lee would occasionally visit my bedchamber at night?" Zuko paled and looked at Mai with disgust. "Does this mean….You never loved me? Did you ever even _like_ me? Or am I just a toy to you, to?" "What, just because I like girls means that I can't be attracted to boys, too? Of _course_ I love you. I think you're _sexy_. But just because I love you doesn't mean that I won't betray you in a heartbeat." Mai replied. "Who do you choose to save, Zuzu? One girl, or an entire country?" Zuko looked at me tentatively, and I nodded hesitantly. If Mai played out the whole thing about Zuko slashing her up with the knife, it could cause an entire rebellion, maybe even a war. I had to put the nation's well-being above my own. I looked away from Zuko and began to weep silently as Mai led me to her bedchamber.

**Chapter 9**

**Aang **

I yawned and stretched out over the bed, snuggling closer into Katara's warmth. But when I leaned over to put my arms around her, I grasped only air. My eyes shot open. I bolted out of bed and surveyed the room. There were no signs of Katara. I shot out of the room and searched the entire house, running faster than the wind. Nothing. "Katara!" I called out, beginning to panic. "KATARA!" I screamed again. "WHERE ARE YOU!"


	4. Part Three

**Chapter 10**

**Katara**

Mai ordered her servants out of her bedchamber. They looked at her with expressions of pure terror as they hurried out. Mai shut and locked the door behind them. I lifted my head up and put on a brave expression, unwilling to let Mai see how terrified I truly was. "What are you going to do with me?" I said, my voice cracking at the end and ruining my tough exterior. As a response, Mai dropped her robe and pressed her body against mine. I stifled a scream of horror. I felt my back stiffen against the wall as she unlaced my top. That cracked my armor. I could no longer suppress my tears as they flowed down my face. "_Please_," I begged. " _Please _stop." As a reply, Mai threw me violently onto the bed and pounced on me, her eyes gleaming hungrily. I couldn't even stop myself from letting out a bloodcurdling shriek as she ran her tongue along my neck. She pressed her mouth against mine so hard that her teeth cut into my lip, causing it to bleed. She licked the blood from my lips. I screamed out in pain.


	5. Part Four

**Chapter 11**

**Katara**

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed, my clothes strewn about on the floor. It was still night. I looked around, naked and disoriented. Then all the memories flooded my mind. Tears welled in my mind. I hated myself more than I ever thought I could hate anyone. Anytime I looked down at this body, I would be filled with pain and disgust. I breathed heavily and looked around the room again. Mai was gone. I pulled myself out of the large, luxurious bed and picked my clothes up from the floor. I cringed as I slipped into my distasteful outfit. The door creaked open and I automatically flattened myself against the wall. "It's just me." A voice whispered. Zuko's voice. I relaxed as Zuko hurried in and closed the door. "Katara," he whispered, rushing over and gathering me in his arms. I began to sob, hot tears pouring down my face. "I'm so sorry," he told me, pressing his lips to my forehead. Our eyes met, and I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and pulled my hips towards him, crushing our bodies closer together. I ran my fingers through his silky, ragged hair, and he pulled my clothes off again. We fell to the bed. "Please- don't- leave me-" whispered Zuko between kisses. I caressed his soft cheek with the palm of my hand. "I could never leave you." I whispered back, looking into his beautiful amber eyes.

**Chapter 12**

**Katara**

Zuko and I dressed and sat down on the bed. "I don't want you to have to endure this," Zuko said after I had relayed the details of the previous night with Mai. "We'll figure something out." he told me, ruffling my hair. "Hey, I gotta go!" said Zuko suddenly. "If somebody notices that the Firelord is locked in the bedroom with a girl that isn't his wife, there _will _be chaos." I laughed lightly and caught his arm as he got up to leave. "Hey," I said. "That was fun." "Anytime, madame." Said Zuko, taking a deep bow, his tone playful. "It was my pleasure to help you lose your virginity." "I hope I can say the same for you." I said flirtily, winking at him. Zuko smiled, blushing slightly. "Sorry, but no." "Oh really?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah." Zuko replied. "I did it with Mai when we were fifteen." I raised both eyebrows this time. "It was before I knew about her disgusting, smutty true self." he said, sticking out his tongue. Then the expression on his face became serious. "Goodbye, Katara." He said, kissing me lightly. "Bye, Zuko." I whispered as he left the room. I suddenly felt so alone, like I was the only person in the universe at that moment. I sighed heavily and laid back down on the bed. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the closet. It sounded like a muffled scream. I ran over to the closet and pulled open the doors. And then I screamed.


	6. A Message To Haters

A message to haterz and flamerz:

I appreciate constructive critiscism. I really do. But I _do not_ appreciate hatemail and flames. And though I've gotten a lot of positive comments and reviews, I also gotten plenty of those, too. I did nothing to deserve it. This is a creative outlet for me, and I'm writing this story for _fun_. I'm not writing it to be serious, and I'm _sure as hell_ not writing just so that you can write shit about it and me. I've already got enough to deal with, so just shut the hell up if you're not here to be nice or help me. It doesn't neccesarily have to be all sweet and positive. If it's constructive criticism to help me improve my writing, then that's fine. But if it's just plain negative and written with no intent besides pissing me off, then you can suck it and get out of here. And if you write deliberately hurtful things, I will delete them. I have already done so with previous comments. But, on a more positive note, I would really like to thank those who have been supportive to me. (aka favorite-ing me and my story, commenting (nicely), putting me on story alert, sending me private messages, putting up with shitty stuff like this, etc.) Every little gesture helps. You guys are my inspiration, the only reason I'm still posting. You know who you are. Thank you guys so much.

Wuv, (Well, depending on if you're a hater or not),

SakoRawr


	7. Part Five

**Chapter 13**

**Aang**

I searched every room of the house, surveyed every inch of the garden, even checked all of the nearby towns and villages, but Katara was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

The house we had been staying in was located on the outskirts of a small Earth Kingdom neaby Ba Sing Se. I eventually decided that the best thing to do was head there.

I packed the few belongings that Katara and I brought with us on our travels and set off on Appa. After about a day's journey, I arrived at the outer wall, the only wall left in Ba Sing Se.

After the war, it was decided that there was no need for the walls anymore. All they did was create a border between the people and set an air of seperation when the most important thing of all was to be united. So the walls had been taken down.

Toph herself had been given the task of bringing them down. Only the outer wall remained untouched, and only for protection.

I flew Appa over the wall and landed in what would've been the innermost circle if the walls had remained.

I walked up to a large, regal-looking house and began to knock on the door. But before my hand even reached the wooden frame, the door flew open, revealing a very familiar face. "Hey, twinkle toes!" said Toph.

**Chapter 14**

**Katara **

"Aaaugh!" I screamed. Lying in the closet was a girl about my age, arms and legs bound together, a gag in her mouth to keep her from screaming. She squirmed and wriggled, a panicked look in her eyes as I dragged her out of the closet.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I told her, ripping the strand of cloth being used as a gag out of her mouth. Long, painful-looking red marks ran across the sides of her face where the gag had cut into her skin. She had dark, slightly wavy shoulder length hair and eyes like melted chocolate berries.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked breathlessly.

"My name is Katara." I said, untying the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Her eyes widened.

"You're the Avatar's girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." I looked away, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"My name is Natalia." she said, trying to stand up but failing miserably as she stumbled over and fell, her legs weak and wobbly from being in the closet for so long.

"What are you doing here, Water Princess Katara?" she asked.

"I think I could ask the same of you." I said, raising an eyebrow as I looked at the closet.

"You first." she replied, stretching out her limbs.

"Well, let's see. I was in my house, minding my own damn business, when, all of a sudden, that psychotic bisexual, Mai, shows up out of nowhere, kidnaps me, and forces me into being her sex slave. The end."

"Crazy bitch." she muttered, not even fazed by what I had just said.

"So, how about you?" I asked.

"Well, not that differently from you, actually. It doesn't take much more than just refusing her advances to piss Lady Mai off." she responded. "I've been in that closet for at least a day, probably more."

I shook my head disgustedly and helped Natalia up.

"I work as a maidservant in the palace." she told me, brushing off her uniform.

"That's, um, nice." I responded, not sure what else to say. She snorted.

"You don't have to be polite. I know my job sucks." she laughed. "But, being the lowly peasant I am, I should probably be glad for an oppurtunity like this. After all, this seems to be the only thing that I'm capable of."

I held her by the shoulders and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Don't say things like that! I used to be nothing more than a peasant, and now look what I've become!"

"A prostitute?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no! I mean look what I've accomplished! I started out as nothing, but I set my mind to becoming somethin _more_. I practiced, and practiced, and _practiced_ until I was what I wanted to be. I defeated Princess Azula along with Zuko! I helped Avatar Aang save the _world_! But all of that did not happen on it's own. You have to be _determined_. You have to _set your mind to it._ But most of all, you have to _care._"

She smiled sadly. "I learned to stop caring a long time ago." She left the room, her eyes glazed.

_Author's Note: Hi guys! (Er, and girls. Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, on with the note.) Okay, so I know that the Natalia thing was kinda random, but one of best friends (and biggest fangirls) was begging for a cameo. And I promise you, it is actually relevant to the story, and she will have a bigger part to play later on. Thanx for putting up with my randomness. Also, while I'm here, I would like to thank all of you for being so awesome and supportive! I love you guys! AND GIRLS! But there are two paticular people who really need to be thanked. Wolfshifter1001, for being so awesome, supportive, and sweet to me throughout everything! Also, Kya-Waterbender-Avatar for helping me out with everything and being a good friend. If you enjoyed this, you should really check out her story "Kya: The Avatar's Double". It's an extremely creative idea that has been turned into a great story. Go read it! Also, you better review both of our stories! If you do, you will get a free (imaginary) polar bear dog puppy! Yaaay! And if you don't, A BABY TURTLEDUCK DiES! Don't be a baby turtleduck murderer! Review! Thanx!_

_Wuv,_

_SakoRawr_


	8. Part Six

Chapter 15

Azula 

Screaming.

Twisted.

Broken.

Frightened.

No. Not frightened.

Still here.

Waiting.

But not.

For long.

Not. For. Long.


	9. Part Seven

Chapter 16 

Katara

I sighed heavily as the door closed behind my newfound friend. She seemed to be a nice person, a _decent_ person. And there seemed to be a lack of those here. But I could see it in her lifeless stare as she left me. But maybe that's what she had to do to survive.

Aang told us that the monks used to say that hope was only a distraction. Maybe they were right. Maybe _she_ was right. Maybe I need to leave it behind too. I could focus solely on getting out. I cannot give up. I cannot give in. I will do whatever it takes to get out of this hellhole, no matter what it is.

If Mai just wants a good toy, then so be it. I will be a good toy. Screw that. I will be the _best_. I can and will do whatever she wants. Whatever it takes. _Whatever. It. Takes._ And maybe, if I'm a good pet, she'll listen to me. And maybe, just maybe, she'll give me what I want: my freedom. Maybe is such a sad word.

Chapter 17

Aang

"So let me get this straight, twinkle toes," said Toph. "You wake up and Katara is just GONE. No explanation, no nothing. Just...gone."

I nodded painfully. She propped her head up with her hand, a thoughtful expression on her face. Her jet-black hair was loose and reached her shoulders, her shaggy bangs covering most of the upper part of her face. She looked disgruntled. Her delicate nose peeked out from beneath her bangs, wrinkled in frustration. Hmm. I had never noticed how she looked kind of cute when she- wait! What am I saying?! I need be focused solely and completely on finding Katara. She could be in danger! I looked back at Toph and shoved the thought to the back of my mind. But it pushed the barriers, inviting me back in. I ignored it's beckoning.

"So you're sure she didn't just, like, go shopping or something like that without telling you?" asked Toph.

I shook my head.

"She would've left a note or something. And besides, I checked all the nearby towns. No one had seen her."

"Hmm. Weird." she looked frustrated again for a second before an expression of excitement took over her delicate features.

She grabbed me by the arm and flung open the door, rushing towards Appa.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as she climbed Appa. "Just get on the bison!" she called back.

"I need you to drive!" I pulled myself onto Appa.

"I'm serious! Where are we going!"

She turned to me and spoke one word. "Jun."

_Heeeeey people! I'm back in the world of the living again! I was kinda dead there for a little while...So, sorry I haven't updated for a loooong while, but I've been so FREAKIN BUSY! Ok, I probably won't be posting for a while again cuz I'm going to Key West, Florida! Yaaaay! Anyway, thanx for being patient with all my crazyness! Also, in some of my spare time, I've been working on a new Soul Eater fanfic that I'm pretty proud of so far. If you want a preview, all you have to do is ask nicely. And say the magic word: LEMONS! Kidding, it's please. So, yeah. Thanx for reading! Please R&R! Luv you, guys! (and girls!) _

_Wuv,_

_SakoRawr _

_P.S. Edited by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar_


End file.
